


In the Cold of December

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Complete, Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, cherimon, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

               Charlie sat in his room, editing the video for Alex's new single Forever Yours. He wandered down the steps to get a glass of water. "Alex." he called from the steps. "Down here." floated Alex's reedy voice. He walked into the kitchen and was presented with the scrawny chest of the ladies man of YouTube. "What are you doing?" asked a bewildered Charlie. "Oh just making some home improvements." Came the oh so cheesy reply, accompanied with a wink. Charlie felt his pulse quicken. There was nothing much that could distract him from Alex anymore.  He knew that he lusted after his best friend, but not only that, he also loved him. This very thought filled Charlie with so much warmth. Alex. His Alex, something about him just pulled Charlie in. The way he always had that goofy smile on his face, his pure sense of self, and his contagious laughter. Yes, Alex was perfect in so many ways.  
Sometime, he could've sworn he'd get these signals from Alex, but it was probably just his imagination. Charlie swallowed; thinking back to last Valentine's Day when Alex had thought it might be entertaining to sing Charlie's favorite song (of his) to him as neither of them had girlfriends. That song was Holding On, and Charlie could recall, as if yesterday, when Alex had popped into his room, adorable smile and all, singing the song. Involuntarily, both boys began to lean forward and just when Charlie couldn't take it anymore, the song ended. Alex had bolted out of the room, and Charlie was left once more to those sad, sleepless nights, filled with tears, that he had become so accustomed to. And now, Forever Yours was doing the same thing. He couldn't take it anymore. He was absolutely certain that he was in love with Alex. The beautiful man who understood him like no one else. Hell, he was just so grateful that Edd sang Kiss the Girl with him, instead of Alex, because he just didn't know what he would've done. Probably jumped him or something!  
"Anyways, I'm going to make some tea." Charlie said, shaking his head at Alex's antics. "Do you want some?" "Yeah, tell you what." replied Alex, pulling his shirt on. "Why don't you just stop that video, before you go insane? We could−  
               "No." Charlie answered, stubborn as ever. "I promised you it would be done Lex. And it will be!" And with that he stormed into the kitchen. Charlie furiously began pulling mugs and sugar out of the cupboard. It was no use. The stress of his inability to finish the video as well as his uncertainty in what he had dubbed the "Alex department" was getting to him. He sunk to the floor, head in hands, at a loss for what to do.  
                "Damn" thought Alex. "I've gotta say something. Bergs getting too worked up." Still, Alex remained rooted to the spot. These days, he didn't know where he stood with Charlie. He'd been in love with his flat mate since the start of fiveawesomeguys, even before that but he'd just shrugged it off. This love had never gone away, only strengthened over time.  He knew that Charlie would never be his, but just his friendship had strengthened and inspired Alex in so many ways. Charlie McDonnell, his best friend, his love, and the boy he could never have.  "You still have to do something," he chided himself. "Just go tell him you wanted to spend some time with him." Alex took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. The sight of Charlie on the ground broke his heart. "Charlie" he murmured. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I didn't finish." He began running his fingers through his hair.  
                  Charlie's voice was muffled. "Go away Lex. I'm sorry. It's not you" "Okay but I still want to spend time with you. It's been three months Charlie. We've only just moved back in.  I missed you."  Alex said softly. "You can tell me what's wrong berg. You're my best friend. You can tell me, promise. I won't care." "No!" came the reply, as Charlie peeked out from under his fringe. "I can't tell you." The amount of hurt on Alex's face nearly changed his mind. He wanted to just continue apologizing until that look was far, far in the past. His heart nearly broke, and he almost blurted out what his mind had been screaming all along. "I LOVE YOU ALEX."  
                   Alex swallowed. "That stung." He thought. Quickly he pulled himself together. "Okay Charlie. I won't push you. Just know that I'm here. Tell you what. I'll pop in that DVD of your Sherlock and Doctor Who favorites and you can make me that tea of which I have been deprived."  
                    Charlie sniffled. "Thanks Lex. Love you."  
                    "Love you too berg"  
"If only you meant it the way I did." Both boys thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was sitting on the left side of the couch when Charlie came in, two steaming cups of tea in his hands. "Here" he said, handing Alex the steaming mug. Alex hastily wiped the brooding, melancholy look off his face and reached for the tea. He took a sip. "It's been too long berg." he exclaimed. "Never do this to me again!" Charlie laughed slightly, already feeling better in the presence of his best friend. "He's always had that affect on me." Charlie thought, shaking his head. He sat down on the other side of the couch, a safe distance from Alex.  
Alex pretended to be unaffected by the distance Charlie had put between them. What had happened now? "So where should we start?" he asked, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice the odd lilt in his voice.  
"The usual order." Charlie said. "You've put in the sad one?"  
"Of course!" Scoffed Alex. "I know what you want! Give me some credit." He selected A Scandal in Belgravia off of the menu and pressed play.  
"He cares about me that much?" Charlie inwardly marveled.  
They watched the episode in silence. Subconsciously Charlie inched towards Alex on the sofa. Towards the end of the episode Charlie had curled up to Alex's side, still unaware of the affect he was having on the other.  
"Cold Charlie?" asked Alex, sweetly, chuckling a little. He put his arms around the former red head. Charlie merely nodded, burrowing deeper into Alex's chest. They both turned back to the screen, the same smile gracing both their faces, the same butterflies in their stomach and the same unnatural thumping of their hearts. "The woman." Said the Sherlock on screen, smirking slightly. "The Woman."  
Charlie shivered slightly. "Alex" he thought. "My Alex."  
"What?" asked Alex. "Did you say something berg?"  
"Nothing" replied Charlie, face burning. "Reichenbach?"  
"Sure." Said Alex. He swallowed, kind of disappointed. H e thought Charlie would've talked to him by now. He just didn't know what to do. Speaking of which, Charlie was getting a little uncomfortable. Hoping his bulge would remain hidden, he pressed play. The most devastating episode of Sherlock began. They watched as Sherlock became helpless, tears trickling down both their cheeks. Charlie was bit more emotional, already so fragile. Alex only held him closer, but then John began to speak. Neither could bear it. Both imagined the situation, themselves in place of Sherlock and John. "Please don't be dead." Pleaded the broken John on screen. Charlie began to sob, his sentences disjointed. "I can't imagine. I never said- don't leave."  
Suddenly Alex understood. "Come here berg." He murmurs, gathering the broken boy into his arms. "I could never leave. You'd have to make me because leaving you…" his voice cracked, Alex turned away. Charlie looked up. It's almost as if he's thinking the same. He thought to himself. Alex turned to look at Charlie, and his breath hitched. Gazing into Charlie's beautiful, tear-filled eyes had unleashed something inside him. "I've been a fool he" he whispered, before crashing his lips to Charlie's.  
It took Charlie about a minute to remember how to kiss. The surprise of Charlie's lips moving against his nearly made Alex draw back, but Charlie's hands had snaked up to his face, holding him there. Gasping, they both drew back. "I love you." Said Alex, breathlessly. "So much, since forever. I have loved you my whole life and I just…"  
"Alex me too. I love you so much." Charlie replied, eyes brimming, overjoyed. He pulled Alex towards him again. The spark was so real, even in this sweet simple kiss. In that moment, both boys knew they would never let go. Charlie remained curled into Alex's arms. "Happy almost Christmas charlieberg"  
"Happy almost Christmas Lex."


End file.
